Commoners' Coffee Is Actually Instant
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Ah, my last requested piece of Fanfiction. That just leaves one original piece, actually. It's something I made for a friend, like the other two, and it's rated K for slightly suggestive content and possibly scarring (not really) ideas.


Caitlin (with an I, not a Y, idiots) groaned audibly as she sat up in bed. Her hair looked like she'd been electrocuted, but then again, it would probably look like that for the whole day since she can't be bothered to brush it. She usually just unties it from its unruly ponytail and puts it up in a super tight bun so nobody judges her – of course, in the end, everybody judges her for other reasons. "Today is a boring day!" She announced to no one in particular. You'd thinks he's mentally unstable, but she's actually just eccentric. She loves anime, and prefers the flirtatious guys like Ren Jinguji and Hanabusa Aido – thing is, she can't exactly find one like them. I mean, really, if there were guys that perfect around in real life, do you think us girls would be complaining? No. So to all my male readers, you're either an okay guy with a girlfriend, a total sweetheart who can't get a girlfriend or a douchebag with seven girlfriends. If you're the last one, get out of this world. If you're the second, you just need to look more carefully, and if you're the first, don't you dare mess up.

Away from my insulting of Caitlin's appearance and the common sense of men, let's continue the story. As she trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, she proceeded to start boiling some water, chuck some sugarcubes into a mug and – she paused. Her instant coffee was finished. "No. No. No." She murmured repeatedly before yelling out. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOM! WHERE IS THE COFFEE?!" Her mother, a fairly nice woman, I must say – I feel sorry for her that she has to put up with such a girl – stepped into the kitchen calmly.  
"It's finished, dear." She replied with a sweet smile.  
"Damn..." Caitlin knew that if she wanted to survive the day, she'd have to go to Starbucks.

After she had put on some sweatpants and a hoodie, Caitlin put her shoes on and walked in the Summer heat to their neighbourhood Starbucks – only to find a huge hustle and bustle at the door, kinda like the one when Dark Jun was in the café in the Athletic in that episode of Special A. Caitlin had to push through, but since she's too nice to push, she just managed to get pushed around so much, she eventually flew in through the door. "I need coffee." She told the guy at the counter. Next to her was a sexy, gorgeous, cute-as-hell blond teenage boy, bouncing with glee. "Someone's in a good mood." She murmurs to herself.  
"Oh, yes! I can't wait to try commoners' coffee!" He let out a feminine giggle and clapped his hands as he found his mug of instant coffee right in front of him.  
"Don't you mean instant coffee?" She muttered, her brain not functioning fully yet.  
"NO!" The other girls yelled. "He says it's called commoners' coffee, so that's what it's called now!"  
"Are you for real?" She muttered under her breath as she grabbed her own coffee.  
"Now, now, ladies." The hottie chuckled. "Such a pretty lady shouldn't be assaulted as such." Caitlin blushed; she'd been called pretty in her absolute worst state. As Caitlin sat at a table to drink her coffee, she found Mister Gorgeous sitting in front of her.

Now, before I continue with the story, I'll give you a brief summary of who this Caitlin girl is. She's super nice, super weird, super cute and hilarious to watch – in both a good and bad way. Her favourite nickname is Caiti Cat and she really is as cute as a kitten. She loves anime, manga and can be found crying over most anything. That having been said, ON WE GO. Because I have less than 400 words left before I reach the word limit.

"Um, hi..." Caitlin spoke quietly, her face going a slight shade of red.  
"Hello, my princess! My name is Tamaki Suoh; I am honoured to make your acquaintance."  
"Um, I'm just a normal girl. Call me Caitlin – nice to meet you, too." She got slightly nervous, and even more so as Tamaki reached over and took her hand into his, kissing it gently.  
"Do you frequently drink commoners' coffee?" He whispered seductively.  
"So what if I do?" She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him as she waited for a response. Tamaki took a sip of his coffee before speaking.  
"I would much rather have you drink it from my mouth, my princess." Now, normally Caitlin would scream that he's a pervert and run away, but since this isn't in the least bit realistic, I'm gonna change it around. Especially since I'm nearing the 200 words-left point and that is scary.  
"Um... I... Uh..." After he took another sip of his coffee, he leaned in and kissed her lips. Just as he'd promised, Caitlin could taste the coffee and happily enjoyed Tamaki's attention – of course, naturally, all the other girls were turning into green monsters.

After Caitlin and Tamaki got married, they had five children; three girls and two boys. Except that one of their girls turned out hating instant (or commoners') coffee and therefore Tamaki threw a fit and so did Caitlin, and they ended up killing the girl then blaming Tamaki's grandma because she's evil and deserves to die a very painful death – which she almost did, but her screaming broke all the walls of her prison cell and she escaped into her lair of dragoness-ish evil.

Fin.


End file.
